


На большаке

by InfernoFlame



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: На большаке всегда было опасно.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	На большаке

На большаке всегда было опасно. 

Лютик озирался по сторонам всякий раз, когда они с Геральтом оказывались где-нибудь недалеко от леса или на открытом поле.

Именно на большаке чаще всего пропадали люди, кости которых находили потом по всей округе. 

Как объяснял Белый Волк, большак – это своеобразная «кормушка» для тварей разного рода. Вместо лесных и проселочных дорог кметы обычно выбирали давно известные всем пути – и попадали в столь глупую ловушку. 

«Это все равно, что выйти на болота, чтобы угодить в пасть к голодной кикиморе», – объяснял Геральт, а Лютик лишь зачарованно слушал его голос. Голос любимого человека.

Мясник из Блавикена никогда не разводил костров на больших дорогах. Опасался, что их могут заметить. Только, в отличие от людей, Геральт боялся привлечь внимание не монстров и чудовищ. Ведьмак не хотел привлекать внимание самих людей. Кметы из деревень, говорил он, непредсказуемы – от тварей ты хотя бы знаешь чего ждать. 

Люди же могли сначала прикинуться друзьями, чтобы потом при первой же возможности ограбить и оставить ни с чем. 

Для Лютика большак стал родным местом именно благодаря Геральту. Путешествовать рядом с ним и ни о чем не жалеть – вот что было по-настоящему важно для барда. Чудовища и эльфы его уже давно не пугали – если рядом был Белый Волк, конечно. 

Спать в обнимку с убийцей монстров было приятно. Пускай спутники не могли на большаке разжигать огонь, объятия Геральта были куда более обжигающими, чем языки пламени. 

Каждый раз, когда ведьмак скрывался в зарослях высокой травы, дабы выйти на охоту за очередным чудовищем, Лютик волновался и готов был хвататься за сердце. 

И каждый раз, когда Геральт, вымазанный в крови и с головой неизвестной барду твари в руках, возвращался к нему на большую дорогу, юноша готов был благодарить Мелитэле и других богов, в которых он не верил, за то, что те сберегли его дорогому ведьмаку жизнь.

Позже, съехав с большака, они все же разжигали костер, и Лютик принимался за обработку ссадин и царапин на коже Геральта, полученных в результате схватки с чудовищем. Шрамы на теле мужчины уже давно не пугали его. Более того, он знал каждую отметину – и мог без выдуманных подробностей рассказать ее историю.

Утром, когда уже начинало светать, бард оказывался в теплых объятиях Геральта, целуя его с таким рвением, на какое он вообще был способен.

И жизнь в такие моменты казалась прекрасной.


End file.
